Formwork is used in concrete construction to provide a mould onto which wet concrete can be poured for forming various elements such as suspended floor slabs and beams. In the case of floor slabs, it is common for floors of a multistorey building to be formed sequentially and for formwork to be set out on a preceding floor in order to form a subsequent higher floor.
Such formwork normally comprises a frame or scaffolding that is used to support elevated forms comprising either lost formwork or formwork that can be removed from the concrete slab once the concrete is set. Reusable formwork may comprise aluminium formwork pans which are held at the top of the scaffolding. In addition, sheets or boards may also be used at the top of the framework.
One issue arises where a change in a level in an underside of a suspended floor slab is required, such as occurs where a beam is to be moulded into the underside of the slab. Currently, where a beam is to be formed, formwork for a side of a beam mould is generally contrived from horizontal timber beams and vertical plywood sheets. Assembling a beam formwork in this way is quite time consuming, and therefore expensive in terms of labor costs.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.